User blog:Michael McKay/True Tag-Team specialists
New Age Outlaws Nov. 24, 1997 - March 29, 1998 The Legion of Doom walked into the Nov. 24, 1997, edition of RAW as the World Tag Team Champions, but they didn't leave as the champs. Hawk and Animal had been one of the most influential tag teams in wrestling history, so it was only fitting that they would be dethroned by one of the more influential tag teams of the late 1990s in the New Age Outlaws, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg. It looked as though LOD was getting ready for the win as they had the Outlaws set up for the Doomsday Device, but Billy Gunn got Animal in a victory roll for the pin and the Outlaws' first World Tag Team Championship. It marked Gunn's fourth reign as champion. New Age Outlaws March 30, 1998 - July 13, 1998 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to Cactus Jack & Terry Funk the night before at WrestleMania XIV, the New Age Outlaws protested, claiming they weren't thrown into the correct dumpster in their Dumpster Match. The titles were held up, and the two teams faced each other again on RAW the next night, this time in a Steel Cage Match. As the match progressed Triple H, Chyna and X-Pac interfered helping give the New Age Outlaws the win. The interference also marked the formation of the second incarnation of the D-Generation X faction. It also marked Billy Gunn's fifth World Tag Team Championship, tying him for the record at the time with all-time greats Tony Garea, Mr. Fuji and Irwin R. Schyster. New Age Outlaws Aug. 30, 1998 - Dec. 14, 1998 Five months after losing the World Tag Team Championship to Kane & Mankind, the New Age Outlaws finally got revenge and their titles back at SummerSlam. The match was billed as a Falls Count Anywhere Match, but Mankind ended up defending the titles by himself, since Kane hadn't shown up. Mankind put forth a valiant effort, but the Outlaws were too much to take on his own. After a powerbomb through two chairs and a spike piledriver onto one of the belts, Mankind was defeated and the New Age Outlaws were champions once again. It was the Outlaws' third title reign and it marked Billy Gunn's record-breaking sixth. New Age Outlaws Sept. 23, 1999 - Oct. 12, 1999 After being away for a while with injuries, the New Age Outlaws were back in full force on SmackDown! They interrupted the Rock N' Sock Connection and challenged them to a match for the World Tag Team Championship. After Mankind inadvertantly ran into The Rock, Billy Gunn landed the Famasser on Mankind for the win and their fourth title reign. For Billy Gunn, it marked a record-breaking seventh title reign. New Age Outlaws Nov. 8, 1999 - Feb. 27, 2000 Four days after winning the World Tag Team Championship, Mankind & Al Snow put the titles on the line on an edition of RAW against the New Age Outlaws. During the match Val Venis came out and distracted Mankind. Al Snow had crushed the Road Dogg with the Snow Plow, but amidst all of the confusion, Billy Gunn nailed Snow with a chair shot to the back, allowing the New Age Outlaws to become five-time World Tag Team Champions. Edge & Christian April 2, 2000 - May 29, 2000 Edge & Christian and The Hardy Boyz challenged the Dudleys for the World Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 2000 in a Ladder Match. This wasn't any ordinary Ladder Match, though. The match started with three ladders already in play and later saw several tables put into use. In one of the more brutal matches in WrestleMania history, Edge and Christian ultimately prevailed when Edge knocked Matt Hardy off a make-shift scaffold made out of the ladders and chairs and grabbed the belts for the win and duo's first title reign. Edge & Christian June 25, 2000 - Sept. 24, 2000 Edge & Christian as well as the Hardy Boyz and Test & Albert faced off against Too Cool for the World Tag Team Championship in a Four Corners Elimination Match at the King of the Ring. Jeffy Hardy hit his Swanton Bomb on Test early on in the match to record the first elimination. Christian scored the next elimination when he pinned Matt Hardy after the Impaler. It looked as if Too Cool had everything under control, but the devious Christian was able to nail Grandmaster Sexay with one of the belts for the pin and their second title reign. Edge & Christian Oct. 22, 2000 - Oct. 23, 2000 After a Sept. 25 Ladder Match, Commissioner Mick Foley said that Edge & Christian wouldn't get anymore shots at the Hardy Boyz's World Tag Team Championship. So Edge & Christian beat the system by competing under masks as Los Conquistadores. Los Conquistadores got a title shot at No Mercy. It looked as if Matt Hardy had things in control, but instead of going for the pin, he went for the mask of one of Los Conquistadores. It proved to be his undoing as he was soon hit by an Unprettier and Edge & Christian (Los Conquistadores) had their third World Tag Team Championship. Edge & Christian Dec. 10, 2000 - Dec. 18, 2000 Edge & Christian won their fourth World Tag Team Championship at Armageddon in a Four Corner Match against Bull Buchanan & The Goodfather, The Dudleys and the Road Dogg & K-Kwik. In the end, Edge speared Bubba Ray Dudley for the pin and the win as the current champs at the time (Buchanan & Goodfather) didn't even factor into the decision. Edge & Christian Dec. 21, 2000 - Jan. 21, 2001 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to Undertaker & The Rock on RAW, Edge & Christian got a rematch on SmackDown! This time Kurt Angle was the special guest referee. Undertaker and The Rock dominated early on, but Angle refused to make any counts. His actions earned him a Rock Bottom and Earl Hebner ran down to ref the rest of the match. Hebner also became distracted later on, and during that time Angle hit an Angle Slam on The Rock, leading to a win for Edge & Christian. It was the team's fifth title reign, which tied the record held by the New Age Outlaws. Edge & Christian March 19, 2001 The Dudleys were originally scheduled to face the Hardy Boyz on an edition of RAW for the World Tag Team Championship. Edge & Christian had other ideas, though. They came out, claiming that the Dudleys were not at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, but that they would take their place in the title match. The Hardy Boyz accepted, and it would turn out to be a costly mistake. As the match wore on, Rhyno stormed the ring and hit Jeff Hardy with the Gore, allowing Edge to pick up the win. The win was also the team's sixth World Tag Team Championship reign, which broke the New Age Outlaws previous record of five. The Dudleys showed up at the arena later, irate that they had missed their title shot. So, Commissioner William Regal ordered that Edge & Christian would have to defend the titles they had just won against the Dudleys later in the evening. The Dudleys came out on top, making this one of the shortest title reigns in WWE history. Edge & Christian April 1, 2001 - April 30, 2001 The Dudleys had to defend their World Tag Team Championship against Edge & Christian and The Hardy Boyz at WrestleMania X-Seven in the three teams' second Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. The three teams originally met in the first TLC match at SummerSlam 2000. They put on a classic then, and this was no different. In fact, the result was even the same. In the first TLC match Edge & Christian won to retain the titles, and this time they won to regain the titles. Rhyno provided some help for the seven-time World Tag Team Champions. The seventh title reign breaks their previous record of six for most times a team has been champion. The Acolytes May 25, 1999 - June 29, 1999 The Acolytes, a team comprised of Faarooq and Bradshaw, got their first shot at tag team gold against Kane & X-Pac. The brawlers were able to defeat the Big Red Monster and X-Pac and held the titles for just over a month. More gold would be in their future, though. The Acolytes July 25, 1999 - Aug. 9, 1999 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to the Hardy Boyz 20 days earlier, The Acolytes - Bradshaw and Faarooq - were given a rematch at the Fully Loaded pay-per-view. This time, however, it was a handicap match, as the Hardy Boyz teamed up with their manager Michael Hayes. The Acolytes used their power to decimate Matt and Jeff, sending them both to the floor. This left the Acolytes to deal with the outmatched Hayes. One double powerbomb later and the powerful Acolytes were once again the champs. The APA July 9, 2001 - Aug. 9, 2001 Faarooq and Bradshaw, who used to be known as the Acolytes, were now known as the Acolytes Protection Agency, or APA for short. They faced off against The Dudleys in a World Tag Team Championship match on an edition of RAW. During the match, Spike Dudley, whom the Dudleys had turned on and even broke his leg, came out and whacked Bubba Ray in the back with one of his crutches. The distraction allowed Bradshaw to roll up D-Von for the win and their third title reign. Category:Blog posts